1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tools and fluid powered drivers in general, and to tools for driving framer""s points, or similar fasteners used for picture framing in particular.
2. Background of the Invention
Artwork, bills, and placards are often mounted within a frame for support and protection. The frame includes an opening surrounded by a rabbetted edge that is open to rear face of the frame. A transparent panel consisting of glass or plastic is positioned contiguous with the rabbetted edge. The artwork, bill, placard or the like, is placed behind the transparent panel. A backing panel is placed on the opposite side of the artwork for protection and support. The glass panel, artwork, and backing panel (i.e., xe2x80x9cdisplay panelsxe2x80x9d) are typically held in place by a plurality of glazier""s points (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cframer""sxe2x80x9d points). Each of the points is driven into the frame contiguous with or in close proximity to the outermost panel to minimize movement of the panels relative to the frame. Some points are rigid and are intended to permanently secure the panels relative to the frame. Flexible points, on the other hand, can be bent aside to permit removal of the panels. Points are relatively small and it is desirable to position them as close as possible to the panels to minimize movement of the panels. Some desirable frame materials are quite hard making it difficult to drive a point into the frame.
To facilitate the job of driving a point, it is known to utilize a mechanically actuated device for driving points. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,307 is an example of such a driver that is operator powered. Other mechanical drivers utilize a powered actuator (e.g., electrically, pneumatically, hydraulically, magnetically powered, etc.) to drive the point into the framing material.
A critical aspect of any driver is how close it can drive a point to the outermost panel; e.g., the backing board. Ideally, the point is driven into the frame so as to be contiguous with the outermost panel. In reality, however, the point must be supported and guided by the driver as the point is being driven into the frame. The support and guide structure of most prior art drivers includes a nosepiece having a channel through which the point is driven, disposed between a pair of walls. To secure the panels relative to a frame, a lateral surface of the nosepiece is placed on or near the outer most panel and the tip of the nosepiece is placed in contact with the frame. One of the walls of the nosepiece is disposed between the channel and the outermost panel. If the outer surface of the nosepiece wall is skewed from the channel (i.e., a point-shaped nosepiece), the point is driven into the frame skewed and separated from the outermost panel by the thickness of the nosepiece wall. If the outer surface of the nosepiece is parallel to the channel, the point is driven into the frame parallel to the outermost panel, separated from the outermost panel by the thickness of the nosepiece wall. In both instances, the point is likely to be undesirably separated from the outermost panel and must be bent inwardly to achieve the desired effect. Undesirable separation between the point and the outermost panel is particularly problematic for most prior art powered drivers because the size of the actuator (e.g., pneumatic cylinder, coil. etc.) limits how close the driver can be positioned relative to the outer most panel.
What is needed, therefore, is a driver that can drive a point into a frame in close proximity to or contiguous with the outermost of the display panels.
According to the present invention, a point driver is provided that comprises a body, a selectively operable actuator, a pushplate connected to the actuator, and a head. The head includes a channel disposed between a first section and a second section. At least a segment of the channel follows an arcuate path. The head is aligned with the actuator so that a portion or all of the pushplate can be driven by the selectively operable actuator through at least a portion of the channel.
An advantage of the present invention is that a powered point driver is provided that can drive a point into a frame so that substantially all of the exposed point is in close proximity to or contiguous with the outermost panel of display materials. Currently available pneumatically or otherwise powered point drivers typically cannot drive a point into a frame so that substantially all of the exposed point is in close proximity to or contiguous with the outermost panel of display materials. To make the point contiguous with prior art drivers, the operator often must bend the point into contact with the outermost panel.
Another advantage of the present invention point driver is that it can be used to drive both rigid points and flexible points. Prior art drivers operable with flexible points typically support the flexible point via a wall on both sides of a channel through which the point travels to prevent the point from buckling. In such devices, the point is separated from the outermost panel of the display materials by the thickness of the wall. The open channel segment of the present driver, in contrast, provides support that inhibits buckling, yet enables flexible points to be driven into a frame in close proximity to or contiguous with the outermost panel of the display materials.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the detailed description of the present invention.